My first Love
by Niou Masaharu
Summary: KiyotaxOCxJin Is it possible to fall in love with your enemy?


Hello, everyone. This is MILANISTAFOREVER, the author of You and Me. I deleted the story because when I read it, I discover it was not good.

Now, I decided to write this one, a KiyotaxOCxJin story. In this one, I'm sure I can finish it because I already have ideas on my mind, unlike in my previous story.

This first chapter is short. It's a sort of preview.

The story is: Mizusawa Sakurina, my OC, is Kiyota Nobunaga's enemy: they argue and shout at each other. She hates Kiyota, but Kiyota doesn't hate her back, he just like making fun of her.

**My First Love**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Slam Dunk.

New day, new adventure and new argument…

"I know I'm beautiful, but could you please stop staring at me?"

"I was not staring at you," The guy in front of me pointed at my face and grinned widely, "I was looking at your zit."

I felt hot on my cheeks as he laughed loud. Don't tell me I'm blushing.

"Just turn around and mind your own business, monkey." I practically shouted.

"Kiyota, Mizusawa. If you both want to shout at each other, you could exit the classroom." said our teacher.

"We're sorry, sensei."

I sighed and listened to the annoying history lecture. Seriously, who cares about those people? They're like, from our past and they're dead, why are we supposed to talk about them?

"Kiyota Nobunaga! Stop talking or else I'm going to send you at the principal office."

"I'm sorry, but he asked me a question!" answered Kiyota, trying to defend himself.

Uh-oh, looks like some is in trouble…

"I don't care. Just stay quiet and concentrate."

"Hai." he replied lazily and started to listen, or so that is what I thought he was doing.

After class...

"You should be careful with that zit."

"Shut up."

"Maki-san, do you want eat lunch with me today?" asked Kiyota at he beautiful brown haired girl.

"Nuh-uh!!"

"And who are you to decide for her, huh?"

I smiled. "For your information, I'm Hina-chan's bestfriend and she will eat lunch with me."

Hina grinned sheepishly at me, "I'm sorry, Rina-chan. I want to eat lunch with Kiyota-kun, if you don't mind."

I sweat-dropped and saw Kiyota sticking his tongue on me, "Hah!! In your face Mizusawa Sakurina!!"

I glared furiously at Kiyota, but then smiled sweetly at my bestfirend, Maki Hina. "It's ok, Hina-chan. But, please, be careful. I don't want you to become a monkey like that guy."

At the rooftop...

Great: my best friend left me alone just to go with Kiyota the monkey and now I'm eating here on the rooftop by myself. I'm happy for her though, she has a crush on him since junior high. And that Kiyota Nobunga, he's been my enemy since elementary. I'm lucky I'm still sane after all those years.

I went back to the reality when I heard someone opened the door of the rooftop: it was Jin-senpai.

"Hello, Mizusawa-san. What are you doing here all alone?" he asked me as he smiled.

Oh my gosh. That smile of his, I'd melt just seeing it. "Ugh. That Kiyota asked Hina-chan to eat lunch with her."

"And you didn't go with them?"

I shook my head. "I don't want to eat lunch with that guy or else I'll lose my appetite."

The three-pointer of Kainan laughed, "Probably he wants to impress our captain."

"Hah. I know Shinichi-nii-chan for like, four years. I'm sure he will make Kiyota undergo through a lot of challenge before letting Hina-chan date that monkey." I said as I imagined Kiyota suffering and Shinichi-niichan laughing at him.

"Wow, I never knew he's that over-protective."

"It's not 'over', but it's 'super-dooper-ultra-mega-over'." I corrected Jin-senpai as I eat my bento.

After lunch...

"So, how was your lunch on the rooftop?"

I smiled sweetly, "It was OH so ok. Jin-senpai and I became closer. What about you?"

"What?! You ate lunch with Jin-san?"

I nodded. "Why, is there anything wrong with that?"

"Hmm… Nothing, but I wonder what magic spell you used to make him stay with your boring company."

"It's my secret." I smirked.

"You're a witch!!"

"And you're a monkey!!"

--**THE END**--

So what do you think? Please leave a review, so I will be able to know if you like or not my story. Most likely, it will depend on your reviews if I should continue the story.

I'll update as soon as I can.


End file.
